Bonds Beyond Worlds
by CyberAngel08
Summary: A Yu-Gi-Oh x Cardfight Vanguard fanfic. The sense of 'goodbye' didn't last long with three duelists named, Yugi Moto, Jaden Yuki and Yusei Fudo, as they embark on a new adventure to another world? My first attempt of a crossover. Don't blame me if it's not good because writing card fights is hard. Review please!
1. Goodbye?

Domino City, a place where history is born. Just like a history never written in any books, happened in this day; no more like in this 'time'. Three duelists, joining forces to defeat a time traveler named 'Paradox', who wants to destroy the world of duel monsters.

Yusei Fudo, a great duelist of his time, known as the 'Satelite's Shooting Star'. He had midnight black hair with midnight blue eyes, he wore a blue jacket with a black undershirt that has a logo at the middle, seemingly black pants and a pair of brown boots. He excels at a kind of dueling called 'turbo duels'. He was determined to chase a time traveler one day after his 'Stardust Dragon' being taken from him.

Jaden Yuki, another great duelist of his time who excels in fusing monsters. He had brown hair with chocolate brown eyes, he wore a red jacket; that seems to be his school uniform ever since. He was traveling in Venice, when a madman appeared and almost crushed him, if Yusei hadn't come. Both of them decided to join forces to beat the time traveler as they went further into the past.

Yugi Moto, the king of card games. He had spiky yellowish hair and wore a blue jacket and an artifact they call 'the millennium puzzle' around his neck. Domino City almost got destroyed, well that was until time moved back as Yugi, Jaden and Yusei decided to join forces and defeat Paradox, which they did successfully.

As the day was coming to its end, and the sun was setting, the three of them, stood on the top of Yugi's school.

"Is this really time to say goodbye?" asked Yusei

"No, I refuse to believe that!" Jaden said, in a hyper kind of way, holding his red and black bag with his right hand.

"Jaden's right..." mentioned Yami Yugi "... for as long the world of duel monsters need us, we will definitely see each other again, hopefully..." Yugi smiled

"Well I'm off, my friends might be worried sick about me..." Yusei said as he sat on his motorcycle, trying to start it's engines.

"Mind if I hitch a ride to my time?" Jaden asked innocently as Yusei nodded and Jaden went to sit behind Yusei.

"Goodbye..." three miraculously said at the same time.

Yusei called the Crimson Dragon, for it's aid to open the time passages. Yes, it did appear as it created a large hole above them, seemingly sucking the three of them in.

"Wha- what's going on?" Yugi panicked

"What the-!" shouted Jaden

"Crimson Dragon, where are you taking us?" as Yusei screamed into thin air and lost consciousness.

"Wake up sleepyhead!" Jaden was shaking Yugi and Yusei to wake up as they slowly opened their eyes.

"What place are we in?" Yusei opened his eyes widely, trying to take a good look around.

"'What dimension are we in?' is the real question" answered Jaden "I already, took a short stroll while the both of you were still asleep."

"Wai- Wait, my millennium puzzle... it's gone?" exclaimed Yugi; standing up and trying to look around.

"Let me ask Yubel, she knows, like, everything!" said Jaden, trying to summon her; not finding any luck, his cards were gone! "No way..."

"But that means..." said Yusei, trying to make a conclusion, taking off his glove and looking at his right arm "The mark... it's gone!"

"Just what's happening here?" the three of them reacted harmoniously together


	2. Welcome To Card Captital!

"Jaden, it seems that you're not the only one who has missing cards..." as Yugi and Yusei both show their cases, it was empty.

Yugi showed his serious face, trying to look around "There just might be a reason we're here you know... because, I don't know if it was just me, but I had a dream the night before I met both of you..."

You could see the shock on Yusei and Jaden's face that they, too, had a dream "Would you mind explaining Yugi?" Yusei asks, trying to remember a dream he had.

"Well..." Yugi started "... I could see myself in the middle of an unknown world; obviously not ours, nor this one were in right now..."

"You mean like a world full of brown rocks?" asked Jaden

"And a sky blue sky, slowly to be eaten up by a dark cloud?" as Yusei added

"The exact one, but I met a person... he um... had a white armor and a blue undergarment, a white and blue helmet and seems to always hold a white and blue sword that seems to be as high as his chest..." said Yugi, starring into the sky, thinking.

"Mine was different..." stated Jaden "Yes, he had the same physical features as the one Yugi saw, only, he had a black armor and a blue and black colored sword."

"Mine was _entirely_different..." stated Yusei, "He was a big red dragon."

The three thought deeply, trying to make an assumption. They didn't know any of them, nor did they state their names, they simply looked at each other and sighed.

"We'll never know anything if we stayed here!" as Jaden actively leaped into the air, pointing to the direction where he found a city while he was walking around, "See, let's go there and see what happens."

Yugi and Yusei had no form of any violent reaction or what-so-ever. They knew that they had to do something and why not start by asking around? The three of them ran to the city, waving and asking people information, not finding any luck, they come across a shop.

"What's this, a card shop?" asked Yugi "I'm kinda ashamed to go inside, maybe either of you two should go first."

"Let Yusei go in," insisted Jaden "It was a fourth of his fault why we're stuck here..."

"_MY_fault?" as Yusei shouted

"Yeah, like calling Crimson Dragon..." added Yugi

Jaden pushed him towards the glass door as it automatically opened. Yusei glared at Jaden who is giving him a 'thumbs up' as the two follow behind. They meet a tall man with olive green hair and a pair of glasses who, at the sight of them, smiles.

"Welcome to Card Capital!" he said


	3. Meet Team Q4

"Card Capital?" Yugi asked from behind "Like the name of a card shop?"

"The exact one!" the guys said, smiling "By the way, I'm Shin, the shop manager."

The purr of a cat can be heard from not too far _"Meeeeeoooow!"_

"Oh right, and um... he's the assistant manager," the cat shot a glare at him, causing Shin to panic a little "Alright, I'm sorry, okay, I'll feed you after this I promise."

_"Meow"_ as the cat stretched himself

"You have a cat for an assistant manager?" asked Yusei, as he made his seemingly annoyed face. Jaden was about to let out a crack. Yugi chuckled a little.

"I'm supposing you're here to play Vanguard right?" the shop manager asked with anticipation

"Shin, you shouldn't ask customers those kind of questions, It'll make you look like you're forcing them to play," reprimanded a girl sitting by the counter, reading a book. She has white hair and dull blue eyes wearing a short blue skirt with a matching top.

"You- you're right, Misaki, but will you _please_ call me _manager_? I mean, we had just come back from the circuit in Singapore and that's the first thing you say to me?" as the manager appeared annoyed somehow.

"Whatever, Shin."

"**MANAGER!**"

"We get the point _manager_," as Jaden let out a small laugh.

A whistling sound was heard as the door slid open "MANAGER!" an elementary student shouted, he had black hair and crimson red eyes. He wore a black vest with an orange inside and blue pants, "I came to play again today!"

"Ah, Kamui" said Shin "Just in the nick of time, we have some new booster packs for Nova Grapplers, I bet you want to check it out."

"Do I ever! Now let me hand it!" the boy shouted in excitement

"You mean _have it_ right?" trying to correct his statement.

"Y- Yeah, that's what I said right?"

"Sure it was," said Yusei, teasing him

"You have no right to say that! I haven't seen your faces around here before! What are your names?" shouted Kamui in a rather rude attitude

"Yusei Fudo."

"Jaden Yuki."

"Yugi Moto."

"Yusei, Jaden and Yugi, huh?" said Shin, trying to examine them "Like I said, welcome to Card Capital."

"And as for you big shot..." Kamui said, pointing his index finger at Yusei "Your first day here and you're trying to pace me already!"

"_piss me_" corrected Shin once more

"Uh... right!" stated Kamui as Yusei chuckled a bit "Your horrible attitude and big ego kinda reminds me of someone I know..." Kamui continued

The shop door slid open once more, "Kamui, wait for me!" the guy said, panting. He had blue hair and eyes and a white t-shirt with hints of black and a long sleeved red undershirt and blue pants.

"Hello Aichi," welcomed the shop manager.

"You're late Onii-san," Kamui complained

"Onii-san? Is he your brother or something?" asked Yugi

"Uh... not really, I just called him that because..." as Kamui's face turned red

"Because what?" asked Yusei "Because you're in love with his sister or something?"

Kamui blushed even more "NO, of course not! Why would I be in love with E-"

"Alright, lighten up will ya guys?" said Jaden "If he doesn't want to tell then don't force him Yusei, he's just a kid."

"JUST a kid, why you..."

"IF YOU'RE GOING TO FIGHT TAKE IT OUTSIDE" snapped Misaki as she closed the book she was reading

"Go- Got it!" saluted Kamui

"I guess the teams all here, well except for one" said Shin

"That guy with a big ego, you mean?" pouted Kamui "I couldn't care less 'bout him."

"A team?" asked Yugi

"Yes, I would like to introduce to you, three of the members of Card Capital's official team: Aichi Sendou, Kamui Katsuragi and Misaki Tokura! Members our one and only; Team Quadrifolio or better known as Team Q4!"


	4. First Fight

"Quadrifolio? Q4?" asked Yugi, trying to look a little bit curious "Would you mind telling me how you guys came up with the name?"

"Good question," stated Shin "I named the team 'Quadrifolio' at first you see, it's a four leafed clover; which symbolizes good luck, there we're originally four members in our team, but one isn't here, unfortunately."

"I see," nodded Jaden "But why call it 'Q4'?"

"For Kamui's sake, he couldn't pronounce the words right, so we decided to make the term shorter," replied the manager looking at Kamui.

"D- Don't blame me, English wasn't my best shuppet, okay?" Kamui snapped back

"Yeah, I can see that and it's 'best _subject_', by the way..." as Yusei smiled a little

"People like YOU should keep their mouths shut!"

"LIKE I SAID, IF YOU'RE GOING TO FIGHT, DO IT OUTSIDE!" shouted Misaki as Kamui hid behind Aichi

"So anyway, guys like you must be Vanguard fighters, right?" asked the shop manager, turning to Yugi and the others

"Y-Yeah..." responded Yugi, giving a cold sweat _"What the hell is Vanguard suppose to be?"_ he murmured to himself

"Well, let me see you're decks then in a real cardfight!" shouted Kamui "C'mon I've been waiting a whole day for this, after we lost in the Circuit in Singapore, I wanted to improve my Vanguard skills!"

"Kamui, I think I should fight today..." remarked Aichi "After all, it was my fault we lost, after my defeat against Chris..."

"Onii-san..."

Yusei turned his back to the other two, they didn't know what Vanguard's suppose to be, Jaden nodded in agreement, Yugi stood still. "These people really demands game," said Jaden crossing his arms.

"And we don't know what they're talking about..." continued Yusei, Yugi touched his card case behind him, as he made a shocked face, "What's wrong?" asked Yusei

"It's my card case,"

"Why, isn't it empty like we checked a while ago?" asked Jaden, in curiosity

"That's the problem!" stated Yugi "It's filled with cards right now!"

"Are you serious?" said Yusei and Jaden at the same time

"Yeah, no kidding," as Yugi brought out his case and opened it, indeed it was filled, not with duel monster cards, but with vanguard ones. The three's eyes widened.

"Ah Yugi, looks like you're up against Aichi!" stated Shin

"N- No, it's not like that," Yugi shooked his head

"C'mon Yugi, don't turned him down now..." said Jaden, smiling

"Please fight me," as Aichi bowed his head "It'll be nice if I fought an opponent I never fought before... I'd be a great experience."

"Well..." Yugi scratched his head "...Okay, I guess..."

"Great!" remarked Shin "As usual, we'll use the standing fight table."

At the very instant Yugi put the deck on the table, he felt a slight shock, he looked at his hand, _"That's weird,"_ he thought. _"I know how to play this game."_

"I'm ready," said Aichi, smiling in determination

"Me too," Yugi smiled back

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Whirlwing of the Cliff, Sagremor!" shouted Aichi

"Barcgal!" shouted Yugi

_"You have to be kidding me, is that the Royal Paladins?"_ thought Aichi


	5. No Guard Tactic

"I wouldn't mind if you went first Aichi," said Yugi with a slight smile.

"Alight, if you say so, I guess I'll go," as Aichi drew a card, "I ride _Knight of Elegant Skills, Gareth_," as a guy with a long sword and gold armor appeared on the field. "Okay, that pretty much ends my turn."

"My turn, draw!" shouted Yugi

"I wonder how well Yugi does in his first, um... Van- um..." said Jaden, thinking

"Vanguard Fight," continued Yusei. "I honestly don't know, I mean, even _I_ don't know the rules..." Yusei whispered back at Jaden.

"You're not the only one..." answered Jaden, pouting. "Let's just see how well he does, as a first timer I mean," he continued.

"I ride _Little Sage, Marron_," as a small boy holding a book with a pair of glasses appeared onto the field, "And I use _Barcgal's_ skill to move him to the rear guard," he said, moving Barcgal to the back row, at the right,"I call another _Marron_ to the rear guard," Yugi continued as another one appeared, "_Marron_ attacks your Vanguard," he declared, as the small boy held his book and fired lightning from his fingers.

"I don't guard"

"Drive trigger check," as Yugi flipped over the top card of his deck, revealing _Weapon's Dealer, Govannon_, "It's a draw trigger, power to my rear-Marron."

"Checking for damage trigger," as the trigger revealed _Disciple of Pain_.

"My rear-Marron attacks," as the other one shot the same amount of lightning from his fingers

"I don't guard" as Aichi revealed his damage trigger as _Providence Strategist_.

"Alright, I end my turn." said Yugi

"Is it just me, or is he playing this like he's played before?" reacted Yusei

"Yuh-huh, I have to agree with you, although, I never saw Vanguard in our world even once, no matter how many countries I traveled, I never encountered it, even once!" Jaden replied

"What are you guys blabbing about over there, can't you see, there's a fight going on?" said Kamui in a rather commanding voice.

"Sheesh, are you boss or something?" asked Yusei in a sarcastic tone

"SHUT U-" Kamui was stopped by the sight of Misaki, starring at him.

"Shin, take care of the counter for me, I need to watch this match, even for the sake of me learning and Q4 winning the next circuit," as Misaki stood up the counter and went beside Kamui who is only a few feet away from the table.

"It's _Manager_, and Yugi, nice deck, I've never seen that clan before, how interesting, what's it called?"

"Oh um... Royal Paladins," he replied

_"As expected, they forget these units, MY units, but the question is, how did HE get his hands on these? Didn't they disappear like what Takuto mentioned?"_ Aichi murmured to himself

"Um... Aichi, it's _your_ turn," Yugi reminded.

"Right..." snapping him back to reality, "My turn," he drew his card, "I ride _Knight of Superior Skills, Beaumains_!" As a warrior in red and gold armor with silver hair and a lion-faced shield descended to the field."I call _Sacred Guardian Beast, Nemean Lion_ and _Listener of Truth, Dindrane_!" as two more warriors in gold appeared, "Using _Dindrane's_ skill, soulblast and I draw a card!"

"Wow, all those units on the field and Onii-san has four cards in hand!" shouted Kamui in joy

"Pretty impressive," commented Misaki

"Battle, _Nemean_ attacks!"

"No guard" as Yugi checked _Knight of Silence, Gallatin_ as the damage check

"Alright, time for _Beaumains_ to attack!" as the Vanguard aimed his sword at _Marron_.

"No guard,"

"Checking for drive trigger," revealing _Elixir Sommelier_, "Alright, a heal trigger, power goes to _Dindrane_," as Aichi got a card from his damage zone and placed it in the drop zone.

"Damage crigger check," as _Knight of Rose, Morganna_ was checked as trigger.

"Finally, Dindrane attacks!"

"Still, no guard..." as Yugi smirked evilly and checked _Stardust Trumpeter_ as damage trigger

"What's with all those 'no guards'?" asked Kamui

"Counterblast," answered Misaki

"Could it really be him?" asked Yusei as both Misaki and Kamui looked at him

"What?" asked Misaki

"Well, I was just thinking, could he be the _Yugi_ that me and Yusei knows?" as Jaden continued Yusei's statement, with a faint nod from Yusei, Misaki remembered the time during the nationals.


	6. Could It Be It?

"Misaki?" Yusei asked in a concerned voice, everybody looked at her; she was silent; never said a word, you could see that in her eyes, she was thinking of something.

"What's wrong?" asked Shin

"It's just, that time in the national tournament, the second time Q4 participated, the same thing happened..." she answered in a low kind of voice. Kamui, looked away, as if getting what she was talking about, Jaden and Yusei looked at him in confusion.

"That same thing...?" as Jaden finally got the courage to ask

"Y-Yeah," as Misaki gulped, "It actually started in the final round against Team Avengers; Kyou and his team,"

"K... Kyou?" Yusei asked

"Yeah, another cardfighter, one that Kai defeated..." as Kamui replied back

"And who might _Kai_ be?" as Yusei asked another question

"Well..." the shop manager started, "Kai Toshiki, he's the last member of Team Quadrifolio, but... he's not here right now..."

"I... see, I'm not going to ask, anymore about him, but I'm kinda curious of the time during the _nationals_," Yusei continued

"I think it's better if you ask that big snot Kai himself, he knows better that we all do..." Kamui answered in a soft tone.

"If _you_ are talking like someone who's afraid, then it must really be imporatant..." Jaden commented with a small chuckle.

"AFRAID?"

"That's better!" shouted Shin as Yusei smiled a little, "You guys need to cheer up, the past is the past, and besides, that problem's been resolved already right?"

"My turn, I stand and I draw!" Yugi declared with calmness and a smirk on his face, "I ride Blaster Blade!" A unit with a white armor and blue undergarments with a long sword appeared on the field.

"I... I can't believe it, not him too..." said Aichi with a frightened yet shocked face.

"Aichi onii-san, what's wrong?" asked Kamui

"N- nothing!"

"Aww, c'mon, don't say that, I know that you're surprised to see him again..." said Yugi with a wide smirk and glowing blue eyes.

"Not again... of all times," said Aichi

"I can't believe that it's happening again... that's it's happening again... to your friend this time..." as Misaki turned to Jaden and Yusei, "The fact that it's happening again... you need to stop the fight...!"

Yugi smirked, "When a fight has started, no one can stop it, right, Aichi? You should know better, after all..." he stated

"M- me?"

"Yeah, you know that lust for victory... at the _nationals_ with a guy named _Kai Toshiki_?"

_"There's no way... he knows too much, I don't understand... could it be? That power?_ Misaki's right, we need to stop this, Yusei, Jaden, please, we really need to, before..."

"Before what?" asked the both of them

"I..." was the only word Yugi could state before collapsing on the floor

"YUGI!" the duelists shouted before running towards him "W-what happened...?"

"It's actually- can I ask for a favor?"

"What?" asked Jaden as he kneeled on the floor

"Would you guys mind if I let Yugi stay here for a while, I wanted to talk with him ever since the fight started."

"Well..." Jaden's answer was cut off by Yusei, "If no one wants to tell me the answers, I'm leaving this place." Yusei stood up and headed for the door as he was nowhere in sight.

The room was filled with silence, no knew what to say, comment or even how to react. An unconscious person was sleeping in Jaden's arms, "Alright," Jaden said with a smile "I'll go and chase Yusei, I'll just leave him to you then." as Jaden slowly stood up with a gentle smile and went out of the shop.

_"I just have to know what happened to the Royal Paladins and why does he have them, and falling unconscious like, this, but either way, it should have happened AFTER the fight, but this early? Could it be, Psyqualia?"_


	7. The Strongest Fighter?

"Yusei, wait for me!" cried Jaden who was a few paces behind Yusei. Yusei had his eyebrows crossed and hands inside his pocket, it was too late for him to realize that his friend was calling his name.

"Why'd you leave Yugi?" he asked, finally slowing down

"Well," Jaden stated, "I thought that he was a trustworthy guy!" he smiled

"Sometimes, I just don't get you, they keep secrets, what makes you think that they're even worth _trusting_?" Yusei insisted

"Oh, I could tell, besides, if Aichi knows something more that us about Yugi's condition, I best think that it would be wise for him to stay there for a while, after all, we're gonna be wandering around because well... ya know, no house?" replied Jaden who finally caught Yusei's pace

"And since when did you become so _wise_?" he sarcastically asked

"Haha, very _funny_..." said Jaden in a mocking tone

"Yeah, he did it again!" cried a voice from nearby. Yusei stopped walking as Jaden bumped onto his back, "Oww... why did you stop?"

"I can hear something from this alley," Yusei replied, starring at a narrow alley. "I think we should go see what happening, after all, we don't even know how to play this game called, um..."

"Vanguard!" both Jaden and Yusei shouted

"Jinx, you owe me soda," stated Jaden, grinning widely.

"Hmm... you should know when to crack and when not to," said Yusei in a serious tone of voice.

"Lighten up will ya, frowning all the time will give you wrinkles," as Jaden laughed a bit.

"Stop the jokes or I'm leaving you," Yusei snapped as he went in the alley he found

"Oh, fine..." whined Jaden, who was again, a few paces behind him. As they went in, they found a crowd cheering in an old dirty place behind a locked gate.

"He won again, I think no one can beat this guy when it comes to playing Vanguard," cried a tall looking guy. He had navy blue hair and violet eyes, he wore a pair of earrings, a blue undershirt and a long white vest. Yusei went to him.

"Um... excuse me," he said . "What exactly is going on here?" he asked

"A great Vanguard Fighter won another fight, and apparently, he won't stop unless he finds a worthy opponent. You're face doesn't seem very familiar, what are your names?" the guy asked

"I'm Yusei Fudo and this guy over here is Jaden Yuki."

"Well, nice to meet you, I'm Jun Mutsuki, I'm practically the owner of this underground fighting place."

"You mean it's illegal?" asked Jaden

"Apparently, but no one cares, see, when you lose a fight in this place, we do the _ante rule_," explained Jun.

"So the winner takes the loser's best card?" confirmed Yusei

"You got it, but that guy over there... he doesn't want ANY card, he just wants... to fight," as Jun sighed.

"But, why?" asked Jaden

"I don't know, to hone his skills maybe?" replied Jun

"Hey Jun," the fighter who won called, he had brown hair and emerald-green eyes, he wore a black coat with a white undershirt and navy blue pants, "Are these weak fighters, your strongest?" he asked in a mono-toned voice

"Now just hold on, what do you say you fight someone NOT from here," Jun said as he turned to Yusei, "You're a Vanguard fighter aren't you? Isn't that why you came all the way here?"

Jaden chuckled a little, Yusei glared at him then looked back at Jun, "Um... well... you could say that..."

"Perfect! Why don't you fight him, huh? It'd be a great experience!" said Jun "No time to say 'no'."

"Get your deck out, we fight," said the brown-haired guy. Jaden chuckled once more. Yusei sighed, "Fine," as he walked to the fight table and saw his opponent put a glove on that is somehow connected to the table. He copied what he did and put on his glove as well.

"It's a motion-figure system!" cried Jun "Every card that you place on the field with become a reality!"

"_Ah, just like my duel disk..._" Yusei murmured, "_But wait... I don't have a deck... do I?_" he simply touched his deck case and to his surprise, it was filled with the cards he needed, "_Hmm... looks like I do..._" he gently placed the deck on the fight table as he felt a slight shock, "_Something tells me that I know how to play..._"

"Aww, Yusei... not you too!" shouted Jaden

"I can't help it, if it's not you!" he snapped

"Now look who's cracking now..." said Jaden

"State your name," stated his opponent.

"Yusei Fudo," he replied. "And you are?"

"Kai Toshiki," the guy replied, Yusei smiled.

"_It's my lucky day, I'm going to get the answers I want after all..._" he murmured as he placed a card face down in the circle at the middle.

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Stand up, The Vanguard!"

"Amber Dragon, Dawn!" stated Yusei

"Spark Kid Dragoon!" stated Kai who was, in curiosity, staring at Yusei's card

"Is there a problem?" asked Yusei

"None, you go first," answered Kai as Yusei drew his card.


	8. The Mighty Falls

"Ha ha, interesting," cried Jun, Jaden looked at him in curiosity. "Your friend over there seems to a legendary clan!"

"A legendary clan?" asked Jaden, looking back at Yusei.

"Alright, I ride, _Amber Dragon, Daylight_," stated Yusei as another dragon appeared on the field. "And due to _Dawn's_ skill, when I ride _Daylight_, I can add _Amber Dragon Dusk_ to my hand," he continued, while searching his deck as he took a grade two dragon card and added it to his hand. "That pretty much ends my turn."

"My turn, I draw," said Kai, drawing the top card on his deck, "I ride _Lizard Soldier, Riki_ and call _Djinn of the Lightning Spark_," as two more units appeared on the field, "My Vanguard attacks," declared Kai.

"No guard"

"Drive trigger check" but there was nothing there, "My _Djinn_ attacks, when he attacks he gets +4000 power and when there's a _Narukami_ Vanguard, he gets +2000 power."

"A 12000 grade 1 unit..." murmured Yusei, "Alright, I don't guard," he continued as he took another damage(2).

"I end my turn."

"My turn, I draw and ride _Amber Dragon, Dusk_ and call _Dragon Knight, Nehalem_ now, battle!" cried Yusei., "_Dusk_ attacks your vanguard, when _Daylight_ is in the soul, he gets +1000 power, and also, when he's out to attack your vanguard, he gets +2000 power. That's 12000 to your Vanguard!"

"No guard"

"Drive trigger check, too early, but it's a critical trigger! Power to _Nehalem_ and critical to _Dusk_," he called as a card shined yellow to his draw. "Next, I'll have _Nehalem_ attack,"

"I guard with Dragon Dancer, Catharina," leaving at damage(2).

"That ends my turn,"

"So what's with that legendary clan again?" asked Jaden

"Well, there are four of them in this world, not yet developed and one deck of each kind," explained Jun. "The _Royal Paladin, Kagero, Shadow Paladin and Aqua Force,_" he continued. "Yusei has a _Kagero_ deck, pretty amazing how did he get that?"

"Ask him yourself," answered Jaden. "I've seen the _Royal Paladins_ though..."

"Another one?!" cried Jun, "Who owns it?"

"Another friend, he's not here right now though..." said Jaden, looking down.

"I stand and draw." stated Kai while standing his units and drawing a card, "I ride _Thunderstorm Dragon_. I call _Desert Gunner, Shiden_, and due to his skill I select a grade 2 unit on your side and it can't intercept my attacks, _Nehalem_ is practically the only one there."

"Hmph, alright go one," said Yusei.

"I move Djinn to call _Brightjet Dragon_, _Djinn_ supports _Brightjet_ and attacks your Vanguard," said Kai turning his units to horizontal positions.

"I guard with _Lizard Runner, Undeux_"

"My _Dragoon_ attacks" stated Kai

"No guard," replied Yusei and Kai checked his trigger.

"You're not the only one with criticals, here's mine, a critical trigger," shouted Kai leaving Yusei at (4)damage. "And that ends it."

"My turn, I stand and I draw. I ride, _Amber Dragon, Eclipse_ and call _Seal Dragon Blockade_ and _Demonic Dragon Guru, Makoraga_, now I attack your vanguard with _Nehalem_ supported by _Makoraga_!"

"No guard"

"Next I'll have _Eclipse_ attack, when _Dusk_ is in the soul, he gets +1000 power," said Yusei

"I have _Yellow Gem Carbuncle_ guard that attack,"

"Checking the twin drive," said Yusei but there was nothing there.

"Oh well... I have _Blockade attack_"

"No guard" leaving Kai at (4)damage.

"Wow, your friend's really good," said Jun. "No one even stood a chance against him except Yusei..."

"Yeah," replied Jaden, pouting. _"He gets the glory."_ he murmured

"Final turn," stated Kai

"Here it comes!" said Jun

"Stand and draw. _**Ride The Vanguard! Break the cage that seals you and descend to the field! Incarnation of the thunder, Dragonic Kaiser, Vermillion!**_" as a red dragon with yellow and blue armor descended to the field with a spear in his hand. In Yusei view, black clouds stated to form and thunder was everywhere, he could actually see and feel the power.

_"Now this is more I like it, duel monsters style..."_ he murmured while sweating a bit.

"I call _Plasmabite Dragon_, _Lightning of Hope, Helena_ and _Wyvern Supply Unit_ when this card is called to the rear guard circle, I can choose a _Narukami_ unit and give it +2000 power, and I choose, _Plasmabite_, and then... _Vermillion_ **LIMIT BREAK**!" shouted Kai as he turned three cards face down,

"When I have four or more damage, I can activate this skill, he gets +2000 power and can battle all your units in the front row at once!" shouted Kai, Yusei sweated a bit and smiled. "Alright, with the support of _Helena, Vermillion_ attacks!"

Jun took a deep breath, "It may be all over,"

"Not quite," as Jaden smiled.

"Your petty fighting style won't work on me, perfect guard, Wyvern Guard Barri!" shouted Yusei as he drop a card from his hand.

Kai twitched and glared at Yusei, "Twin Drive, first check.. second check, a critical trigger, all effects to _Brightjet_ and now he attacks with the support of _Djinn_ and when I have less cards than you, he gets +2000!"

"I guard with _Embodiment of Spear, Tahr_!"

"Tsk, I attack with _Plasmabite_ supported by _Wyvern_"

"Hmm... alright, I'll let it through," stated Yusei as he took damage(5). "Looks like your final turn failed," as Yusei smiled looking at the remaining cards in his hand.

"No way..." cried a person from the crowd

"How could the great Kai Toshiki's 'final turn' failed?" cried another fighter.

"If _your_ final turn failed, let me do it. Final turn!" shouted Yusei as Kai looked at the the last two cards in his hand. But for some reason, he seems to be feeling a bit uneasy, like he knows what going to happen next. "What's wrong Kai? Predicting my move? You know, even since the start of our duel, I somehow knew stuff about you..."

"Like what?" asked Kai in a curious, mono-toned voice.

"Hmm... when you were small, you met a boy with blue on your way home and you gave him a card, now let's have a little quiz, do you what card that was?" said Yusei

Kai paused for a while as the cheering crowd kept silent, as if, they feel that they're suppose to keep quiet, Jun looked at the brown-haired guy who was thinking. Jaden looked at Yusei who was questioning the guy stuff he never knew. _"Blond Ezel? No, if wasn't him, it was someone else..."_ thought Kai.

"I'd be more than happy to give you another hint, the day he went to Card Capital for the first time, he went in, looking for a card his classmate stole... then both of you fought, you were using a deck..."

"Narukami?" answered Kai

"Wrong, try again"

"...K-Kag-Kagero...?"

"Gwa! Finally! Do you remember the card you gave to Aichi? It shouldn't be hard after remembering your deck..."

"Blaster Blade... so wait... I... lost the Kageros during my battle with... Takuto Tatsunagi, so why do you have them?!"

"Hmm... I'll tell you if you win, it's my turn isn't it? I Stand and draw. **Burn everything in this world to dust with your apocalyptic fire! I ride **_**Dragonic Overlord**_**!**" shouted Yusei as a red dragon unit appeared on his side of the field.

"It can't be?! I don't believe it..."

"Well you better because here it comes, I call _Guard Gryphon_ and _Dragon Monk, Gojo_. Now for _your_ favorite part, _Dragonic Overlord's_ counterblast!" stated Yusei while turning three cards face down, "I bet that you already know his skill..."

Kai glared at the card, "He losses his 'twin drive' effect, gets +5000 power and has the ability to stand every time it hits a rear guard..."

"Right you are! Now I attack _Brightjet_ with _Overlord_ supported by _Gojo_!" shouted Yusei

_"I have 20000 shield in my hand, I could use it to protect the attacks the rear guards will make, but I'll be wide open for Dragonic Overlord's attacks, this choise would be better, since wasting it now, will leave me open to two attacks,"_ murmured Kai, looking at the field, "No guard"

"Drive trigger check," but there was nothing there. "My Vanguard stands and attacks _Plasmabite_!"

"No guard"

"Drive trigger check," but again, there was nothing there, "For the last time, my _Overlord_ stands and attacks _Vermillion_!" declared Yusei as the crowd kept silent, waiting for a response from Kai.

"No guard"

Jun nodded, "I think the smartest decision right now would be bet on a heal trigger..." Jaden smiled.

"Drive trigger check!" but again, there was nothing there, "Alright Kai, your check..."

"Damage trigger check..." as he turned the top card of his deck, it was _Zephyr Kid, Hayate_, a stand trigger. "I... I lost..." as Kai placed his hand on the table and looked down. The crowd was cheering.

"He did it!" cried Jaden

"Your friend is one tough cookie," said Jun as he turned to Jaden. Yusei went back to him, he smiled. "Alright, Jaden, let's get out of here," said Yusei.

"Wait!" cried Kai, Yusei looked at him. "I... still need those answers from you, I'm going to train around the world, so would you like to come with me?"

Yusei looked at Jaden who gave a nod and a big smile, "I'll be okay, just go."

"Thanks, I'll know will meet again," stated Yusei, smiling as they went out of the alley. Jaden waved goodbye and continued walking, as the other two went on the opposite direction. "Now... where do I go?" Jaden told himself.


	9. Exchanging Memories

Yugi opened his eyes; slowly focusing his attention to get a better vision. He groaned; he didn't know where he was: on a bed with blue sheets, a single window located just above him, and this wooden table beside him. He was more than happy to see a familiar person seated directly in front of him, the boy smiled.

"Hey Yugi, glad to see you awake," Aichi stated while Yugi was trying to get up; slowly, he rubbed his eyes and smiled at him.

"Same here," he replied. "Where are Jaden and Yusei?"

"They went their own way, I think. Well Yusei did, and then Jaden just decided to follow him, telling me that you can be trusted with me…" said Aichi

"I see," stated Yugi. "Yep, that sounds like something they might just do, anyway, where am I?"

"My house, my little sister, Emi, is downstairs helping my mom prepare dinner. She said you could stay." Responded Aichi, "Anyway, what happened to you back there?" asked the blue-haired fighter who obviously knows the answer.

"I collapsed, I think. I remember fighting _you_ though, then well…" he took out the _Royal Paladins_. "Did you know that ever since I got this deck, I've been seeing images of your past? Like we were linked in some way; a way that lets me see through you and stuff like that, I can feel what you feel… weird right?"

Aichi, who was clearly not happy with the response, replied, "Not really," Said Aichi. "What did you see exactly?"

Yugi looked up, crossed his arms and closed his eyes, "The first image I got was when you… um… met a guy named Kai Toshiki, he… um… gave you this card," he said, bringing out _Blaster Blade_.

"I know," replied Aichi. "What else?"

"Starting from your first day at Card Capital until you and Chistopher Lo fought at the circuit in Singapore," Aichi sighed. He knew too much to be true, that's when it hit him, "Have you ever heard of something like Psyqualia?" Aichi asked.

"I… saw it in your memories, but I never understood it, it was some sort of power that you had but never wanted to use because of a traumatic experience at Nationals." Aichi nodded, he knew he was right.

"You feel like we were connected somehow right? Like I we were supposed to meet at some point?" asked Aichi as Yugi nodded, "Can I hold the deck, just for a while?" Yugi smiled and nodded for like the tenth time, giving him the paladins. Aichi suddenly saw images. They weren't his. They were Yugi's. He saw a city very unfamiliar to him, together with its destruction and the appearance of a madman. He also saw a card game, very unlike to Vanguard and had different units, he also saw Jaden and Yusei fight with him and drove the mysterious man they called 'Paradox' away. Jaden and Yusei was about to say goodbye when a big crimson dragon with big ruby eyes appeared out of nowhere and brought them here. Aichi smiled. "You must have missed a lot at your place, huh?" asked Aichi as he gave back the _Royal Paladins_.

"How'd you know?" Yugi asked

"As you said, we may be linked somehow. I used to own that deck, but there must be some reason why it's with you. I trust that you'll take care of those units. I'm assuming that you're not a bad person, not after what I saw; you're not from here… no… let me be more specific. You're not from this world aren't you?" as Aichi looked at Yugi, waiting for an obvious answer.

"After what you saw, I assume that you already know that my response is no," replied Yugi. "But… since we're 'linked', we might have something in common… like…"

"Psyqualia?" the both of them jumped into conclusion

"It makes perfect sense now," said Yugi. "But I still want answers…"

"The only person who ever had answers in this world would be Takuto Tatsunagi."

"Is he that guy who appeared between you and Chris' fight?" said Yugi, remembering the images he saw, "And if I'm right, the only way for us to see him is to win the circuit right?" Aichi nodded at his statement. He widened his eyes as he thought of something. "Aichi?" Yugi asked, confused.

"Would you like to join Team Q4? I mean, since we now have the same objectives, I thought that you might want to go through this together."Aichi stated. The room was filled with silence for a while, Yugi then smiled.

"Sure, why not, it's better than sitting down in an unknown world, and besides, I still need to know what happened to my puzzle, Yami, Yubel, Yusei's dragon mark and our original decks," said Yugi.

"By that do you mean: that thing that's always on your neck, the spirit inside it, another spirit that seems to be attached to Jaden, Yusei's tattoo and your duel monsters decks?" responded boy, thinking off all the pictures he saw in Yugi's memories.

"A few seconds of touch and you already know my whole life!" cried Yugi "Speaking of duel monsters, I'll teach you how to play them sometime…"

"Don't bother, I already know how to. Memories, remember?" and with that, they both laughed as Aichi took his cellphone and dialed a few numbers, apparently, Shin was on the line. Aichi told him about the Q4 business, he couldn't see it, but he could have sworn that the shop manager just smiled.

"Sure, the more the merrier right?"


	10. My Place

Jaden walked down the streets of the city. He put his hands in his pockets and looked as his feet, then to the sky; it was getting cloudy, obviously, it would rain soon, where was he suppose to stay in a time like this? _"Now, only if I went with Yusei… but his companion, looked more serious than him... I could have gone back to Card Capital, but I'm sure Yugi's just fine…"_ he then smiled, _"I just hope I find my place soon… and I mean soon, 'cuz it looks like it's going to rain!"_ he loudly murmured.

Soon, small droplets of water started pouring from the sky. Most people brought up their umbrellas to stay dry. As for Jaden, he was currently running; looking for a dry place. He came across a building. Just before the entrance, there was a small platinum colored roof. It didn't matter if it was small, as long that he had shelter until the rain stopped, it would be just fine.

The security guard guarding the building noticed him, "Hey you!" he cried, going to his direction. The brown-haired teen panicked, was he gonna be shooed away? He hoped not, the rain was so hard, it seemed like you were being hit by stones, continuously at the back. "Come inside for a while, I'm sure that our boss wouldn't mind at all." Jaden thanked him, but then he whispered something: "I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you're a Vanguard Fighter, are you?"

Jaden gulped, it was another one of those questions he had to lie to, he was assuming nothing bad would happen; "Y— Yeah, I am…" he lied.

"Good," the guard stated letting the guy in the building. The inside was way better then the outside: red curtains, it was fully air conditioned as several sofas were scattered around the lounge and well… the tables they used for Vanguard fighting. "Boss, there's a guy who wants to join!"

Jaden gulped, _"Wrong decision,"_ he thought, as he felt like he wanted to slap himself for such a stupid answer. _"That guy said 'team', didn't he? Like those teams in that card game I never knew how to play?"_ he continued murmuring to himself when a guy, about aged 18 went out of the descending elevator. He had dull red hair that matches the color of his top and eyes, a black cloth that seems to go around his waist and purely black pants. He smiled in a carefree manner, as the guard went back at the entrance to continue guarding the building.

"So… what's your name?" the mysterious guy asked.

"Err… Jaden Yuki…" he replied, sweating a little. It wasn't normal for him to be tensed like this, but in this situation, what should he do? He smiled back at the guy.

"Come sit," he offered. "So I'm assuming you're here to join my team, am I correct?" Jaden felt a small chill at his spine.

"Yes," he half-heatedly replied.

The guy was observing him, head to toe, crossing his arms and nodding. "I'm not normally the guy who would do this but, if you could defeat me in a card fight, then I'd be happy to put you in my most high ranked team. There's something about you that made me come to that decision… oh, by the way, my name is Ren Suzugamori, nice to meet you!"

"And you too," Jaden sweat dropped. _"This guy's insane, considering that he's the leader… I'm kinda no match against him… for a game I never knew…"_ he thought.

"Well, yes or no?"

"Um… okay,"

"Great!" he shouted, turning to the receptionist. "Call Tetsu and Asaka for me, tell them to go to the 3D card fight sector in a few minutes!" He then dragged Jaden to the 14th floor through the elevator. There was only one room on that floor. They went in… it was practically empty, except for two people standing at the side and a small card fight table at the middle with gloves attached to it. The two people approached him. "Let me introduce you to my team mates: Tetsu Shinjyou and Asaka Narumi." They bowed as the Asaka lifted her head first.

"Ren, what's with this all of the sudden?" she asked. "And who is this guy with you?"

"This here is Jaden Yuki, I had a funny thought of challenging him, and if he wins; he'll be automatically be part of our team!"

"But that's close to impossible!" exclaimed Tetsu

"That's not true, we'll never know unless we card fight right?" replied Ren. "I have a pretty good feeling that a good thing might happen and I want you two to be witnesses. Now, shall we?" Jaden nodded, standing at the opposite end of the table, that's went it hit him… a deck…

"_If Yusei and Yugi had theirs… then mine should be right around…"_ he took his card case and hoped for the best, what he was expecting, it was there. "_If they knew the rules, then I should too!"_ he happily thought, as he put on his glove, like his opponent as he placed his deck in the deck zone and he saw images that were never his. "_Ren Suzugamori, part of team AL4, his best friends were Kai Toshiki and Tetsu Shinjyou during his high school times but was left by Kai. Participated in nationals and met Q4 and lost once to Aichi… wait… how am I knowing these things?!"_ he annoyingly thought. He sighed, _"Guess I'll know soon…"_

"Jaden, are you ready?"

"More than you are!"

"Stand up, Vanguard!"

"Stand up, The Vanguard!"

"Fullbau!"

"Black Dragon Whelp, Vortimer!"

Jaden noticed Ren starring at his Vanguard; "Is… um… there a problem?" Ren shook his head.

"I can't believe it, the legendary clan: _Shadow Paladins_!" Asaka exclaimed.

"Hmph, interesting, let's see how this fight will go…" Tetsu murmured as Jaden drew his card.


	11. Clashing Dragons

**(A/N): You know those chants fighters make when they're about to ride their best unit? We'll I didn't follow them and made my own, just to not ruin the plot.**

Jaden looked at his opponent, Ren Suzugamori; who has been staring at his unit for quite some time now. Jaden tilted his head in confusion. _"Is it just because he's waiting for me to make my move?"_ he then shook his head. "I ride _Blaster Javelin_ (6000)! _Fullbau's_ skill activates! When _Javelin_ is rode, I can add this guy from my hand…" he stated, searching his deck and adding a grade two unit two his hand and naturally revealed it to his opponent.

Ren looked at it in curiosity, _"Why does he seem so familiar?"_ he thought.

"Done dozing? 'Cuz I activate _Javelin's _skill, when _Fullbau's _in the soul, he gains (+2000) power (8000). I end my turn."

"My turn then!" shouted Ren as he drew a card from his deck. "I ride Scout _of Darkness, Vortimer_ (7000), his skill allows me to look at the top seven cards of my deck," he continued, drawing seven cards, "And when there happens to be a _Black Knight, Vortimer_, I can add it to my hand," he smiled, revealing the said card. "I call Blade _Feather, Valkyrie_ (7000). Now battle! Go! My Vanguard attacks, _if Black Dragon Whelp, Vortimer_ is in the soul, _Scout of Darkness_ gains (+1000) power (8000)!"

"No guard."

"Checking for a drive trigger," Ren stated, flipping the top card of his deck, "Looks like it's a draw trigger. Power goes to _Valkyrie_ and I draw a card." A card then glowed. "_Valkyrie_ attacks!"

"No guard," said Jaden as he took (2) damage. "My turn, draw! I ride…" Jaden coughed a little but chuckled at the end, "Your avatar, piercing through the world of darkness, a warrior descends, _Blaster Dark_!"

Ren felt a small shock, like a sealed part of his brain suddenly opened, "_B-Blaster… Blaster Dark_?!" cried Ren. "But he's…"

"Gone? Sealed? Trapped, I actually don't know why I knew that but let me congratulate you for remembering faster than Kai Toshiki!" taunted Jaden.

"This guy… he knows Kai as well…?" questioned Tetsu, crossing his arms.

Ren shot a glare at him, "Who are you?"

Jaden paused and said, "I'm a homeless person who just happens to pass by this building as your guard dragged me in. I'm also someone who meets weird people," Jaden smiled. "I had two friends with me but, let's just say that they're currently exploring this world in their own way."

"Exploring this world? What do you mean?" asked Asaka

"Tell me… everything that you know, especially about the _paladins_," stated Ren.

"If you beat me… I'll tell you, I call _Dark Knight, Rugos_ (10000) and _Black Sage, Charon_ (8000) I use _Blaster Dark's_ counterblast!" shouted Jaden turning two cards in his damage zone face down, "Say 'goodbye' to _Valkyrie_!" Due to the virtual-reality system, they could actually see what's going on, _Blaster Dark _strucked his sword to the ground, creating a huge electric wave destroying _Valkyrie_.

"That doesn't change the fact that you're gonna lose this," stated Ren as his eyes suddenly glowed a reddish-purple. "The cards are telling me that my ace is going to take you down!"

Asaka and Tetsu shivered. Jaden sweat dropped. _"So this is Psyqualia… yeah, I somehow saw it in his memories and I'm…"_ Jaden murmured before feeling a painful sensation in his head as he saw an image: two black dragons clashing as one emerged victor. He placed his hand on the table, holding himself up to avoid losing balance.

"Jaden…?" Asaka called.

Jaden finally stood still, straight. His closed eyes suddenly opened; the same reddish-purple glow his opponent had was seen. "Jaden!" cried Ren, "I never actually thought that you, among all people, had it!" he continued as his eyes glowed brighter.

"_This feeling…"_ thought Jaden, "_Is like that time when the other me took over, this feeling of power…"_ he thought trying to shake off the sensation he felt. "If… it was the same as before, if it was bound to hurt someone, if fear is what they feel, then…" He closed his eyes. The moment he opened them, the glow was perfectly gone.

"I refuse to use it! _Rugos_ (10000) attacks your Vanguard!"

"You're as soft as Aichi. I'm afraid you're going to lose! No guard!"

"I will make certain that I don't! _Blaster Dark attacks_, when _Blaster Javelin _is in the soul, he gets an extra (+1000) power (10000), he aims at your _Vortimer_!"

"Then you're pathetic to think like that! No guard!"

"I'm pretty sure that I made the right decision! Drive Trigger Check!" shouted Jaden as he flipped the top card of his deck. It glowed bright yellow, "Critical Trigger! The power goes to the standing _Charon_ and plus critical to _Blaster Dark_!"

"Power is everything, I'll make you realize that!" shouted Ren as he checked his second damage trigger.

"My friend, you are GREATLY mistaken, have you ever considered how your teammates felt when you're like this?! _Charon_ attacks (13000)!"

"I know! They're afraid! And they happen to respect me because of power! _Sleygal Dagger_ guards that attack!"

Jaden's eye twitched. This isn't the kind of fight he was expecting. "My turn ends at that," he stated as Ren was at (3) damage.

"Hey Asaka…" whispered Tetsu.

"Yeah…?"

"Remember how Sendou defeated Ren and he returned to normal?"

"How could I forget? It was a clear memory…"

"Ever wondered how he became corrupted like this?"

"Isn't that why we entered the circuit? To know what happened to him?"

"Yeah, but besides that, do you think that this kid's got what it takes to stop him?"

"Perhaps, we need to wait Tetsu, but you actually have a point…"

"My turn, I stand and I draw! I ride Black _Dragon Knight, Vortimer_ (9000)! When _Scout of Darkness, Vortimer_ is in the soul, he gains an extra (+1000) power (10000). I now call _Player of the Holy Bow, Viviane_ (9000) and _Flash Edge, Valkyrie_ (8000). _Valkyrie's_ counterblast!" cried Ren turning one card face down. "Due to his skill, I look at the top card of my deck and if it's a _Gold Paladin_, I can superior call it!"

"You've got to be kidding me, that deck is full of Paladins!" exclaimed Jaden.

"Right you are; superior call! _Blade Feather, Valkyrie_ (7000)! Next I call _Sleygal Dagger_ (7000). Battle! _Flash Edge _attacks supported by _Blade Feather _(15000)!"

"No guard!"

"When _Blade Feather_ supports an attack, I look at the top card of my deck and superior call it!"

"Again…?" cried Jaden.

"I superior call _Falcon Knight of the Azure_ (4000), when this card is superior called from my deck to a rear guard circle, I chose a _Gold Paladin_ and it gets (+2000) power, and I think I'll give it _to Sleygal Dagger_, Next, _Vortimer_ attacks supported by _Azure_ (14000)!"

"I guard with _Apocalypse Bat_!"

"Drive trigger check… draw trigger!"

"_You've got to be kidding me…"_ thought Jaden, looking at his hand.

"Power to _Vortimer _and I draw a card! Lastly, I'll have _Dagger _support _Viviane_ in her attack (18000)!"

"Tsk, I don't guard…" murmured Jaden as he took (5) damage. "My turn! Stand and Draw!" he stated, smiling at the drawn card, "**Mighty dragon of the sanctuary, lend me your power! I ride **_**Phantom Blaster Dragon**_ (10000), when _Blaster Dark_ is in the soul, he gets (+1000) power!"

"Ah, _Phantom Blaster Dragon_, but I'm afraid that you have to go down with your fighter," stated Ren as he stretched his arm in an inviting position as his eyes glowed brighter by the second.

"We'll see, I more _Charon_ and call _Demon of the Silver Spear, Gusion_ (10000) and I also call _Darkside Pegasus _(6000), when this card is placed on rear guard circle, I can add (+2000) power to any _Shadow Paladin _of my choice, like, _Rugos _(12000)! Supported by _Charon_, _Gusion_ attacks (18000)!"

"Guard! _Silent Punisher_!"

"_Phantom Blaster_ attacks!"

"No guard."

"Damage trigger check… this has to be my lucky day, critical trigger! Power to _Rugos _(17000) and critical to my dragon!"

"Attacks like that, don't work against me!" cried Ren.

"Finally _Rugos_ attacks supported by _Pegasus _(23000)!"

"I guard with _Elixir Sommenlier_ and _Flash Edge, Valkyrie_!" shouted Ren as he had (5) damages. "Too bad you couldn't finish me, you SHOULD have, now you'll witness… **FINAL TURN**!"

"Tetsu…" murmured Asaka.

"Yeah, I know, I just hope Jaden makes it this turn…"

"**Dragon of power descending to the world; show them what true despair is, I ride **_**Spectral Duke Dragon**_ (10000)!" Stated Ren as a large dragon appeared; it had metal wings and was holding an unusual weapon. Dark Lightning strucked everywhere in Cray, "When _Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer _ is in the soul, he gains (+1000) power (11000), _Viviane_ attacks supported by _Dagger_ (16000)!"

"I guard with _Abyss Freezer_ and _Rugos_ intercepts!"

"Next, supported by _Blade Feather, Holy Bow_ attacks (15000)!"

"I guard with _Grim Reaper_!"

"_Spectral Duke Dragon_ attacks supported by _Azure_ (15000)!"

"Perfect guard! _Dark Shield, Mar Lir_! I drop a card from my hand and the attack is negated! I guess you failed Ren Suzugamori!" shouted Jaden as Ren checked triggers as there was none.

"Wrong… _Spectral Duke Dragon_, **LIMIT BREAK**!" cried Ren, turning two cards face down.

"Here is comes, watch closely Asaka for it might be the end," Said Tetsu.

"I retire: _Azure, Dagger and Blade Feather_! Now, my dragon stands! And attacks, although it loses its twin drive ability, it's more than enough to finish you off!"

Jaden looked at the remaining card in his hand; a grade three unit. He had no choice. He can't guard. _"Is this the end?"_ he thought. "No… guard…"

"Drive Check… oh look, a heal trigger! I heal one damage and power to _Spectral_!" Stated Ren as the glow on his eyes never disappeared.

Jaden placed his hand on his deck. "_Is this the image of two dragons clashing, was my dragon the one losing?"_ He sudden felt a weird sensation. "Damage trigger check!" he cried as the card he was holding glowed.

"I can't believe it," stated Asaka.

"Now that's what I would call the luckiest person ever, drew two critical and the trigger that's saving his life."

"_Wow, my luck is exceptional, but, was it really just dumb luck? I already rejected it but…"_ he thought and finally stated the words, "Heal Trigger!"

"I don't believe this…" murmured Ren as he was at damage (4) and Jaden still at (5). "B-but, my image was perfect!"

"Maybe not as exact as you anticipated it, stand and draw," Jaden peered at the drawn card and was more than happy to see it, "Here it is! **Come forth and show them what true power is, despair is what awaits the one clouded in their own shadow! Cross-ride, **_**Phantom Blaster Overlord**_**!**" another large dragon appeared in a black and yellow metal armor. Thunder clapped as he landed to the ground, he was holding a long spear which he swung and caused a huge sound wave that hit Spectral. Loud and powerful roars echoed throughout Cray.

"_Phantom… Blaster… Overlord…_?"

"If _Phantom Blaster Dragon_ is in the soul, he gets (+2000) power (13000)!" Jaden flipped three cards face down, "**Persona blast**!" he stated putting his other _Phantom Blaster Overlord_ from his hand to the drop zone. "He gains (+10000) power and (+1) critical! Battle! _Gusion_ attacks supported by _Charon_ (18000)!"

"_Sleygal Dagger_ and _Flash Edge, Valkyrie_, guards!"

Jaden smiled, "_Phantom Blaster Overlord_ attacks! (23000)"

"I guard with, player of the _Holy Bow Viviane, Black Dragon Knight, Vortimer and Sleygal Dagger_!" stated Ren throwing the last three cards in his hand. "_Unless he draws a trigger this game is mine…"_

"Next, I check for a drive trigger… first check…" but there was none.

"Second check…" Jaden smiled, "Third time's the charm, a critical trigger!"

Overlord stabbed all the defending units in a single swing of lightning. He came face to face with Spectral as he stabbed him and flew back, leaving the spear on him, causing his to shatter into yellow particles.

The glow on Ren's eyes slowly disappeared and gave Jaden a friendly smile as the sixth damage flew onto the damage zone. Jaden smiled back at him, "You can win and anybody can, even without Psy…" stated Jaden as he collapsed on the carpeted floor. Tetsu and Asaka came to his aid, Ren kneel beside him.

"I didn't actually think that he could pull that off," commented Tetsu.

"You don't fine rare players like him nowadays…" continued Asaka.

"Jaden Yuki, welcome to Foo Fighter New AL4…"said Ren as he smiled at the skilled fighter.


	12. On A Sunny Morning

**(A/N): I'm really sorry of now updating in a very LONG time. I HATE giving of excuses so I'll just leave it to your imagination, probably the writer's block, holidays, the laziness and IMPROVING my writing ability since I'm still a kid and can't describe things in detail but I will assure you that I NEVER abandon a story, if that made you feel any better that no matter how long it takes me to post the next chapter, I stick with it until the end.**

**And I just know you want to punch me through your computer screen for being such a lazy gal. My writing style is a bit different than the previous chapters because I've been practicing.**

**Oh, and if it isn't too much, please vote on the poll at my profile page. Why? Because that poll has something to do with this story and for that reason as well, there will be NO fights in this chapter.**

**Again, sorry and thank you for sticking with me. Now for the chapter!**

The morning air was a fresh start for the long day to come. The sun was brightly peeking out of the clouds and illuminating the surroundings. It's hard to believe that a rain occurred the previous day with all the birds chirping and people going out of their homes, mostly kids, to do what they need to do. Card fighting.

A certain fighter was still enjoying the pleasant feeling of sleep, ignoring the alarm clock and the sun's rays that passed the curtains, he pulled the sheets above his head in attempt to rest once more.

But it never happened.

"Aichi, wake up!" a girl with orange hair cried.

The boy groaned and rubbed his eyes to get a better view of everything, he kicked the sheets off his and laid his feet on the warm carpet underneath him. "Fine, fine, I got it Emi."

"No, you don't get it because if you did, I would be waking you up all the time!"

Aichi nodded at the fact. His vision darted to the different parts of the room. _'Was all the happened yesterday just a dream?' _he asked himself. "Say, is mom downstairs?" he questioned his sister.

"Duh, who's going to make breakfast?"

"And is someone else with her?"

The elementary student paused and thought for a moment. She closed her eyes and suddenly opened her mouth, "Yeah, there was!"

"Really? Who?"

"Don't be silly Aichi, it's that boy you brought home yesterday!" the young girl exclaimed giving Aichi some sort of relief. "Now c'mon!" she pulled her brother by his arm and led him downstairs.

"Alright! Alright! I'll walk on my own!"

He smiled and went toward the kitchen only to be met by a companion, "Good morning Aichi!" he greeted.

"Good morning." Aichi greeted back and sat beside his newly found friend, "You look a little down, is there a problem?"

Yugi closed his eyes and sighed he thought of his grandfather and friends, despite the fact that they 'saved' their world what could he do by staying here? He couldn't even stand one night without someone he was close to and definitely, feeling uneasy in a place like this would just be normal. hIs eyes flashed at the thought of his other two companions with him... yesterday that is, "I just wished Yusei and Jaden are okay..."

"Oh," was the only thing he could reply. "Why don't you explore this town a bit, huh? It might take a load of your mind and calm you down."

"Yeah, maybe," stated Yugi in a depressing tone as he took a bit off his bread. He stood up and made a gesture with his hand symbolizing a goodbye.

"Just come to the cardshop later after lunch," Aichi smiled. "You have to know the members of Quadrifolio better, team-mate." As much as Aichi wanted to ask him a bunch of questions, he knew that the boy needed time for himself.

Yugi gave a soft smile before heading out.

* * *

"_Yusei! You're back!" cried a boy with green hair tied to his back with a pony tail a she gave the man a goofy grin, speeding towards a friend whom he treated like a big brother. His twin sister ran after him as she bowed constantly in a form of an apology._

"_I-I'm really sorry about my brother! He's just over excited to see you again!"_

_The duelist shook his head, "I don't mind at all, in fact, I was expecting to see more than just you two..." his voice trailed off at the sight of three more people behind the kid who just gave him a warm, welcoming smile._

The girl with red-violet hair met him, "Well aren't you going to say something to us?"

_The man looked confused for a moment, "Yusei! She's right, don't you have anything to say to us?" the guy with orange hair and yellow marks on his face threw a comment. The blonde beside him simply gave a 'hmph' and crossed his arms. Realization came to him as he walked towards his group of five._

"_Hey, I'm back."_

An electronic buzz woke up the sleeping duelist.

He shot up and rubbed the corner of his eyes, pressing the palm of his hand against the switch on the top of the device. He woke up in a simple room with a bed of two. _"What am I doing here?"_ he thought. He fixed his bed as neatly as the one next to him. Suddenly remembering everything that happened the previous day leaving him with a 'oh' and a neutral look on his face.

The door opened with a slight creek, loud enough for him to shift his attention to it, only to see a man in black and brown hair. He quickly smiled knowing exactly who he is. "Hello Kai."

The guy remained silent and closed his eyes, "We're leaving for Korea at five in the afternoon, meet me here in front of the apartment 15 minutes prior to that." He stated in a monotonuos, commanding tone.

As much as the 'reminder' pissed him of, he couldn't get mad. He could see himself in him when he was still a delinquent back in Satelite Sector, "Why Korea?"

Kai turned his head, "That's where the next circuit going to be held, we're going, as watchers and not participants, got it?"

He had no idea what this 'circuit' thing is, but it seems to be important. He'll just have to ask him about it when he gets back, "Okay, I guess I'll be exploring."

The fighter stepped away from the door as the duelist headed out.

* * *

Footsteps lead to a room with a sleeping boy in it. Ren crept slowly and shook him awake, "It's time to wake up Jaden!" he smiled in between words, "We can't have you over sleeping now, can't we?"

Jaden muttered a few words, still half-asleep, "Ugh, no Syrus, it's too early for you to wake me up yet..."

"_Syrus,"_ Ren thought to himself. _"His friend maybe?"_ He chuckled slightly at the thought. "Jaden, it's Ren."

His eyes immediately shot up and he swiftly sat, "Ahahaha," he laughed. "S-Sorry, I'm just tired yesterday, that's all. I didn't mean to over sleep..." he rubbed the back of his head and constantly muttering apologies.

The fighter closed his eyes. "_Yesterday? What DID he do yesterday to make him so tired...?"_ he once again asked himself only to be answered by his own consciousness.

_Psyqualia..._

"So... uh, thanks for waking me up," said Jaden. "But I'm kinda used to it now, somebody waking me up I mean!"

Ren nodded, "Breakfast is ready, wanna go down and eat?"

"Do I EVER!" he sprinted his way to the elevator only to be down the building where two more people sat, drinking their coffees and silently enjoying their meal before shifting an annoying glance at him. "Uh... sorry for disturbing your meal..."

"No, you're not disturbing anyone!" Ren exclaimed from behind him.

"Well, I can eat on the road if you want me too, after all, I don't belong here..." his voice trailed off to a much depressing tone as he remembered that he has nowhere to go, well it's not like he isn't used to walking about like a homeless hobo or something like that.

"But you do belong here..." Tetsu's calm voice stated. "Remember the deal yesterday? When you win you join us, and you did..."

Happiness flashed on Jaden's eyes as grabbed a piece of bread on the table murmuring a "Thanks." As he headed out of the building.

"Where are you going?" Asaka asked.

"I'm gong to explore this town for a bit."

"Well... the park is always the nicest place to go," said Ren as he gave he a smile and a signal to leave. The duelist followed this and started walking out of the building, fixing his red uniform.


	13. Morning Plans

**Angel: So here we go. Fights will be on the next chapter—or next, NEXT chapter— (Don't force me to write, you know that I just type ON THE SPOT!) *Ehem* sorry about that. My fingers are protesting and I like reading more than writing so yeah... writing fight drafts is... hard. **

**Details are one of the factors that's lacking this story so I plan to re-write EVERY preceding chapter. Nope, doesn't bother me at all actually. I'm just going to replace the old chapter with a new one, which could take some time.**

**Okay, enough of my blabbering, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

If rain wasn't the friendliest of weathers, well the sun was just as bad. You'd think that there would be a rainbow somewhere and other childish dreams like that but there wasn't. The piecing heat was not to be afraid of, in fact it was the perfect time for children to huddle somewhere and play their hobby.

That's right, Vanguard.

Yugi, as new as he may be to the game, is starting to like it. Being fascinated over such cards made him remember the life back at Domino City; where everyone would gather and duel until sunset.

But this new game wasn't so bad, he could introduce it back to him world when he comes back—if they ever find a way back—but surely they will.

Right?

He absent-mindly sighed. He almost did not realize that he was already in front of a park. He decided to settle for the swings as he watched children play in the sandbox—playing Vanguard that is.

"I use my Top Idol to attack you!" a girl, about six years old cried as her opponent threw his cards in the air in frustration.

"Aww, no fair, girls aren't suppose to win this stuff!"

"There's no such rule as that!"

The spiky-haired boy laughed at the scene, indeed girls are no laughing matter. He remembered Lady Mai from Pegasus Island, how her Harpies were as deadly as their claws, or even Tea, inexperienced as she was, she was still a good duelist.

Great, he was missing his friends, wasn't he?

Someone stopped to sit beside him in the swings, he didn't notice at first before he spoke.

"Yugi? What seems to be the problem?"

He jerked back to reality at the source of the voice, giving a sigh of relief as it was one of friends.

"Yusei? What are you doing here?" he asked, looking down for a moment. "Are you still mad at Aichi for keeping secrets from you, don't hate him though, he's a nice guy. Secrets are kept for a reason."

The other man looked at him, "I know, but—" he finally sat to a swing next to Yugi.

"Besides, we're keeping secrets from them as well, aren't we?" he chuckled before putting a straight face. "So I'm supposing you found your 'place'?"

Yusei snorted, "I suppose I did, if you call silent, serious guys as my place..."

"Isn't it?"

The duo turned their heads up in time to lock their sights with a familiar boy with brown eyes.

"Jaden?"

"Hey, what's up?" he casually waved his hand and decided to turn to the other unoccupied swing left to Yugi. "And Yusei, _seriously_, how do you deal with a guy like _Kai_?"

"We have similarities."

"You ended up with Kai Toshiki?" Yugi asked with a tone of curiosity.

"Yeah, do you know him by any chance?" Jaden stated as he lifted his feet and used them to push the swing. Which was a stupid question really, they weren't even from this world.

"Okay, you guys might think I'm crazy but..." the King of Games tried to avoid eye contact. What was he suppose to say? That: _'Oh, I gained Aichi's memory and he has mine, no worries!'_

"But what...?"

"Um..." well, it was the truth or nothing, wasn't it? "I-I somehow g-gained Aichi's memory a-and...!" he tried to contain the embarrassment of his reply by taking an interest on the ground below.

Jaden used the same feet to halt the swinging as silence consumed them. They directed their attention back to the group on kids nearby.

"Fine, one more fight! I'll win this time!" the boy who previously lost uttered.

Jaden was the first to react, laughing happily; "Same here, but not with Aichi!"

Yusei showed a little smiled and turn to Yugi, "I had the same experience as well, only this time, with Kai. He probably doesn't know any of my memories but I'm pretty sure I have his."

Jaden nodded eagerly, "I got them with Ren! It's like being forced all these information in your head but you can't block them, ya know?"

The other two let out a smile. It's times like this where they can relieve the moment of being together. Thinking back to that beautiful sunset back at Domino, they thought it was their last day of spending time with each other. But destiny has other plans.

"Seriously Jaden, with _Ren_," Yugi tried to contain his laughter but was unsuccessful.

"Hey! There's nothing funny about that!"

Yugi wiped away a tear, "Sure whatever you say."

The Slifer pouted and started to act like small child.

"Anyway," said Yusei, getting the attention of both duelists. "Since we're all here, why don't we explore this city more?"

As fast as he was depressed, he automatically grinned, "That sounds like fun, where do you think we should go?!"

"W-Well," Yugi started suggesting, "I heard about this mall nearby, maybe we could, I don't know... window shop?"

Yusei chuckled, "It certainly sounds better than recounting our past events."

"Recouting? What? You have some pretty _deep_ English goin' on in there," commented the guy in red.

"Do you ever pay attention when you were in school? 'To recount' means 'to tell'."

"Well, uh—I... I knew that!" Jaden abruptly stood up and turned to his other two companions. "A-Anyway, window shopping?"

The other two snickered and followed him. They constantly asked directions and paid attention to different signs and arrows that might lead them to their destination. After nearly 30 minutes of pointless walking—due to Jaden the one leading—Yusei finally decided to lead, with a few muffles and protests from Jaden of course, mostly going in the line of: "Show-off " or "I can do this myself!"

Eventually they reached the mall entrance. It was near enough of getting to through feet.

"Ah! I could go for some awesome shake right now!" Jaden cried as they were in the cool air ventilators of the local mall.

"But we don't have any money..." Yugi protested. "At least, not from this world..."

The brown-haired duelist sighed, "I guess you're right..." he stated "Are there any near washrooms nearby?"

Yusei and Yugi stood in silence, mostly by Jaden's amusing childishness.

"Check the alleyways." Suggested Yusei.

"Sweet," he shouted as he made a sharp turn for the next corner. His footsteps went farther and eventually came to a stop.

"Hey!" Jaden called.

"What is it this time?" Yusei stated, a little bit irritated.

"There's... something here... definitely not a washroom though..." the Slifer stared at _it_. Feeling it's pull and _needness_ for him to come in, like someone calling out to him-or perhaps _them_.

"Hmm?" the smallest reacted. "What could it be?"

There was a few seconds of silence, "How should I know, why don't you take a look?"

With a nod from Yugi the two dashed after their friend to see what he was talking about.

* * *

**Angel: The answer is so obvious I'm betting a million bucks that all of you can see what's gonna happen next!**

**Yusei: You think?**

**Angel: Oh keep quiet will you. As always, reviews are accepted. Chapter requests are very welcome (since I don't know what EXACTLY is gonna happen next) and... I need someone to help me write the fight drafts...**


End file.
